


Through The Looking Glass

by Milksapphire



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Ancient China, F/F, The Huns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksapphire/pseuds/Milksapphire
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are on their way to meet Eve in Chin after spending several months apart. On their journey they stumble upon someone that is somehow connected to Xena's dark past.





	Through The Looking Glass

**AN: takes place in the middle of season 6. I don't normally write one chapter stories, but couldn't get this out of my mind. Enjoy :)**

Through The Looking Glass

Several months after leaving the Amazons, Eve sent a letter to her mother and Gabrielle notifying them that she would be in Qin in the far east. Xena and Gabrielle decided to travel east, to the land of the rising sun, hoping to meet with Eve and explore all the good she has done over the last few months. It was hard to let Eve go, but Gabrielle reassured Xena that her daughter would be fine. After all, she grew up twenty five years without her, what is another few months without her?

The two traveled through the barren land of the Steppes outside of Qin's borders. Only a few more days and they would be in Qin. This was the land that Xena thought she would never return to, but it appeared that this land would never be lost to her. She wondered if Lao Ma's daughter, K'ao Hsin, was still in Qin and if she was then she would have to pay a visit to her, since she hadn't seen her in almost twenty six years.

Gabrielle shivered, cuddling up in her long brown coat, walking beside Xena and Argo. "It's so cold," she saw her breath in the dry air and couldn't understand why people lived in such cold places like this. Not even Greece got this cold.

Xena smiled and walked in silence beside the bard. She looked at the barren terrain and saw snowy mountains ahead of them. Yanking on Argo's reins, she hastened her pace and Gabrielle's chattering teeth were no help, making this journey a lot harder than it needed to be.

"I bet this place brings back a lot of memories," the bard mentioned, walking closer to Xena, huddling against her fur coat for warmth.

"Mostly bad memories," the warrior replied and kept staring at the mountains. She was able to spot a small spot of large trees and pointed in that direction. "We can make camp there."

Gabrielle saw the trees and they had no leaves at all. Hardly any shade or cover, but she supposed it would have to do for now. She just really hated this place because the weather can be unbearable, not to mention her attire wasn't exactly suitable for this harsh climate either.

The two camped out under the stars in the small cluster of trees. Gabrielle poked at the fire and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. It was no use, she thought. She hoped that Eve had a warm place to stay otherwise she would have to keep camping in this dry barren desert.

Xena sat down next to the blonde bard. She eyed her and saw her entire body shivering. Smiling, she took off her coat and wrapped it around Gabrielle and herself, scooting closer to get warm. Gabrielle lifted her eyes and grinned, silently thanking her for the kind gesture.

"Why would anyone want to live in a place like this?" Gabrielle griped.

Xena snorted and wrapped her fur coat around Gabrielle's shoulder. "It's not like this all the time. Besides, there aren't any villages for miles. We are in the outskirts of Qin. Once we reach the pass over the mountains we are in the clear."

Gabrielle gawked at the snowy mountains. "Oh goodie..." she mumbled. Just thinking about snow make her even colder. She touched Xena's thigh with her own and felt her warmth radiating off of her.

"I thought you appreciated nature, Gabrielle?" Xena teased, nudging her arm playfully.

"Not when it's cold!" the blonde spat. "I'm trying to think of the warm beaches in Greece."

A few moments of silence passed between the two and Xena eyed Gabrielle as she kept muttering to herself.

"Is it working?" Xena whispered.

Gabrielle frowned, opening her eyes and she was still in the barren desert. "Not really, and you're no help."

"Sorry," she mocked. "I'm sure once we meet with Eve we will have a nice place to stay."

The bard nodded, hoping that were true. She wanted to sleep in a bed and not in this desert and just the thought of going over those mountains was going to be a killer. "Do you think Eve was successful in spreading her message of peace?" she asked.

Xena sighed heavily and smiled softly, thinking of her daughter –her daughter that she never got to see grow into the woman she is today. "She can do whatever she sets her mind to."

Gabrielle grinned and grabbed Xena's hand for comfort and reassurance. Xena looked into those emerald eyes and it was a constant reminder of how much she loved the bard and she could never imagine her life without her.

"We should get some sleep. We have a big journey ahead of us!" Xena said enthusiastically and heard her companion groan beneath her breath. She laid out the blanket and settled down, rolling over onto her side. She then felt Gabrielle cuddle up against her, both using Xena's fur coat for their blanket and heat source.

* * *

The following morning, the air was crisp and Gabrielle wrapped her leg around Xena's, trying to stay as warm as possible. Her mouth slightly ajar as she slept peacefully. The fire had long went out and the early morning was far colder than the night it seemed.

Xena's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around her and saw horses with women dressed in animal pelts and fur hats. Many with scarves wrapped around their faces, protecting their skin from the harsh winter weather. She pat Gabrielle's thigh, trying to wake her up.

"Just a few more minutes..." Gabrielle groaned and rolled over.

Xena stood and unsheathed her sword, pointing it at the horse women. The women then pulled their weapons and directed their arm right at Xena. She was surrounded and knew if she tried to attack, they would instantly attack her as well.

"Gabrielle..." Xena spoke calmly.

Gabrielle groaned and woke up in a grumpy mood. "What is it this time?!" she said gruffly and then once her vision became clearer she saw a bunch of women surrounding them on horseback. She panicked and rose to her feet, unsheathing the Sais in her boots. Backing up slowly into Xena's back, the two were facing the foreign women.

"Drop your weapons," one of the horse women demanded and Xena narrowed her eyes, unwilling to obey. She then pulled out her bow and pointed the arrow directly at Xena. The bow creaked from the tautness of the pull. "I said, drop your weapons!"

Gabrielle whispered over her shoulder, "what are we going to do?"

Xena frowned at the woman on the horse directly in front of her. "Who are you? We are not looking for trouble."

The woman lowered her bow and narrowed her dark eyes at the warrior. "Scourge of the Steppes!" she announced.

Scourge of the Steppes? That's a new one, Xena thought. She had never heard of anyone calling themselves that before nor did she know that people lived in this barren part of Qin either. Although by the looks of their clothing and their facial features, these women weren't from Qin at all.

"My name is –"

The woman smiled, "I know who you are." She adjusted the bow on her back and put away her arrows. "It has been many years since you crossed the Steppes," she said and Xena raised her eyebrow, not letting her guard down one bit. "Why have you come back to this land?"

Gabrielle frowned and nudged Xena's arm. "What is she talking about?" she hissed. "Do you know this woman?"

Xena shook her head, "no, I don't." she whispered back. She began to think of all her enemies in her past and she had never laid eyes on a woman such as this. She was far too young to have crossed her path in the past. This woman obviously knew who she was and knew that she had once lived in this land long ago. Who are you?

"Do I know you?" Xena asked curiously.

The woman wagged her head. "No, but I know you." She waved her hand at her henchwomen around her to lower their weapons. "Come with me and I will explain everything." She said and Xena lowered her sword, cautiously eyeing the mysterious woman.

"Forgive me but, my instincts tell me never to follow strangers," Xena smirked.

The horsewoman frowned at Xena and pulled on the dark horse's reins. "I am no stranger. I am closer to you than you think. Now, come!" she trotted off and all the other women followed her.

Gabrielle huffed and lowered her Sais, watching the women ride off into the desert planes. "Are we actually going to follow her?"

Xena shrugged and grabbed her coat, slipping it on, she mounted Argo. "She could have killed us, but she didn't."

The blonde gathered up her belongings and stared at Xena wide eyed. "You said it yourself, she is a stranger!"

Xena extended her hand to the bard to climb aboard on the steed. "I have a feeling that if we don't follow her, we will be in a heap of trouble."

Gabrielle sighed and reluctantly climbed onto Argo and wrapped her arms around Xena's waist. They rode off, following the group of women. Gabrielle knew something was very fishy about this, but if anyone knew how to get out of something it was Xena.

* * *

An hour's ride later the women trotted into a camp filled with large yurts and huts. Xena slowed to a trot behind the women and frowned, recognizing this place. It was like she was looking into her past again. Whoever this woman was, she was obviously connected to her in some way, a weird way, she thought.

"I know this place," Xena said breathlessly. Now she remembered everything. She eyed all the women, children and men outside their yurts, crowded around small fires. Women beating rugs outside their yurts and children carrying buckets of water, helping their fathers.

"I used to live here," she continued.

Gabrielle frowned and wasn't following this one bit. This had to be connected to Xena's past somehow, but it had been so long since those dark times, she had no idea what Xena was referring to. "What do you mean you used to live here? Xena?"

The group of women dismounted their horses and left them at the stables. Xena and Gabrielle hopped off Argo and kept eyeing the place. The head horsewoman pulled the scarf off her face and smiled at the warrior princess. The woman she had been dying to meet for so long and now that she finally has, it was so surreal.

Xena walked over to the woman, she was quite tall, almost as tall as she was. She also had long dark hair and fair skin with big doe eyes. "How do you know this place?" she asked.

The woman chuckled, "I live here. My name is Meyrem. Welcome to the Steppes,  _again_ ," she gestured to her surroundings. Xena frowned and didn't even bother looking around. By the look in the warrior's eyes, she knew that she would be hesitant. "Come, you must come inside my yurt." She walked off.

Gabrielle skipped ahead and stood by Xena. "What is going on?"

"I have no idea but I'm about to find out," Xena grumbled and marched towards the yurt, following the woman, Meyrem.

Meyrem sat in her yurt on a large pillow and took off her fur hat, setting aside on its own separate pillow. Xena and Gabrielle entered the yurt and cautiously sat down opposite of Meyrem. She offered them both hot tea, which Gabrielle gladly took.

Xena grimaced and put her hand over the tea, stopping Gabrielle from drinking the tea.

Meyrem picked up a glass and saw Xena's defensive behavior. She stirred a few lumps of sugar in the hot tea with a silver spoon and smiled. "It is not poisoned." She sipped the hot tea and Xena's eyebrow rose, glaring directly at her. "Do you really think I would have brought you into the mountains to poison you?" she giggled.

Gabrielle drank the warm tea and felt so relieved. Something warm, finally! She had hated this cold weather and this tea was just amazing. Although, Xena wasn't having any of it.

"Who are you?" Xena asked bluntly.

Tension filled the yurt and Meyrem set her hot tea down in front of her. "I have conquered all the Steppe regions and will stop at nothing to continue my conquest into Qin."

Xena heard those words before. She remembered saying similar words herself, but that felt like a lifetime ago now. This young woman was obviously blood thirsty, though she was a nice hostess. It didn't make any sense. She lived in the Steppes outside of Qin, she wore the animal pelts and fur hats, just as Xena did so long ago. None of this made any sense. She was brought back to a place she thought she'd never return to, until now.

"You must be very confused," Meyrem alleged, noting the bemused look in Xena's eyes. "After my father died, I wanted to make him proud as a daughter. I decided to take up his mantle and serve these people,  _my_  people." She eyed the warrior and Gabrielle listened intently. She went on, "I longed to see my father just once in my life, until  _you_  came along."

" _Me_?" Xena furrowed her eyebrows.

Meyrem's brown eyes darkened, staring into Xena's blue marbles. "You stole my father from me, Xena."

Xena's eyes widened, "you're...Borias' daughter?" she choked out.

Gabrielle spit out the tea and Xena shot her a glare. She smiled nervously and wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand. "I thought Borias only had a son..." she wiped her coat that was now stained with the tea. She grumpily brushed her hands on her coat, feeling embarrassed.

"He did..." Xena said and eyed Meyrem. "Apparently he has a daughter too," she folded her arms. Both women stared at one another intensely.

Meyrem smirked, "it seems that he had many women in his life," she assumed. "Looks like you were the special one though. He ran off with you and I never saw or met him."

Xena sighed and lowered her defensive stance. "Look, Meyrem, that was a long time ago. I am not that same person I once was. The only thing I can do is apologize to you." She said sincerely, though by the look on the Hun's face, she was not amused.

"I don't want your apology, Xena." Meyrem stated. "I want you to help me," she smiled and Xena sighed heavily, folding her arms. "I want you to help me take over Qin, beyond the Great Wall."

Xena stood up, shaking her head. "No." she eyed the bard. "Gabrielle, we're leaving."

Gabrielle quickly got to her feet after finishing off the hot tea. Meyrem snarled and watched the two leaving her yurt.

The Hun woman ran out and yelled, "you were once called the Destroyer of Nations! Does that title meaning nothing to you?!"

Xena halted in her tracks and Gabrielle's eyes widened. She slowly turned around, looking at the irate young woman. "I don't conquer and raid villages anymore, Meyrem. That part of me is better left in the past." She then turned and walked off with Gabrielle.

* * *

Later that evening Xena and Gabrielle stayed in the outskirts of this large camp in the Steppes. Gabrielle huddled close to the fire and saw Xena's eyes were fixated in the distance, staring at nothing. She was obviously confused as to why she was brought here. She was brought back to her past by an unexpected person –a person that was oddly connected to her in a strange way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the bard offered and Xena shook her head, lowering her eyes.

"She is filled with a lot of hate," Xena said barely above a whisper. "She hates me and she hates who she is."

Gabrielle sighed and cuddled up with Xena, embracing the cold crisp breeze. "This isn't your fault, Xena. I know you feel compelled to clean up after yourself but Meyrem is not your problem. She chose to follow that path."

Xena frowned and eyed the bard with foggy eyes. "I chose that path once, Gabrielle. I followed that path for a long time." She rubbed her forehead and groaned deeply. "If Borias were still alive, he would be ashamed of her chosen path. He wouldn't want that for her."

The blonde smiled, brushing a few strands of hair away from Xena's cheek. "You can't fix everyone, Xena. I used to think that you could perform miracles and somehow change people's minds to turn good, but sometimes, you can't do that. Not everyone is going to change just because they feel like it. It has to come from within."

Xena smiled softly, nudging her head against Gabrielle's forehead. "I changed, why can't she?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "She wants to be a conqueror and follow in her father's footsteps."

The warrior frowned. "That's just it, Gabrielle. Borias wasn't like me. I was more wild than he ever was. He wanted to do good for others but I didn't. I was trapped in a cycle of hate. I don't want his daughter to fall in the same trap. His son already crossed that boundary." She took in a deep breath and wiped her nose. "I was not able to save our son, but I can't allow his children to fall into the hands of evil, Gabrielle."

"Well," Gabrielle wrapped her arm around Xena's broad shoulder. "What are you going to do about it then?" she smiled and Xena sighed, looking out at the dark abyss beyond the desert plane.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Meyrem adjusted her saddle on her large black horse early the next morning. She was clad in her animal pelts and silver armor. She turned and spotted Xena with her blonde friend, marching up to her. She smiled and tied the reins on her horse's muzzle.

"Have you decided to join me?" the Hun woman asked with a large smirk on her face.

Xena frowned. "I don't think you know what you're doing, Meyrem."

The Hun grimaced and mounted her steed. "Of course I know what I am doing. I don't need your help to become a conqueror of Qin. First, I will get rid of those Messengers of Eli that have invaded the Steppes and the Qin pass."

Gabrielle gasped and Xena's eyes grew in fear immediately thinking of Eve. She grabbed the horse's reins. "You can't do that!" she spat.

Meyrem smiled. "You have a soft spot for those messengers, Xena? You must have really changed then. The stories of you being the best female conqueror in the East seem to be a lie."

Xena's eyes darkened and she grabbed Meyrem's arm and threw her on the ground. She stomped her boot on the daughter of Borias' chest. "Everything I did was  _not_  a lie. Everything I did was wrong. I hurt many people, including  _you_. You are going down a vicious path, Meyrem. You don't understand the consequences you will face if you continue in this path of lies and hatred!"

She continued, "Borias and I had a son," she said and Meyrem's dark eyes widened. "He died a long time ago. I never got to raise him myself because I was so selfish and greedy for power. I gave him up to have a better life." She frowned sadly. "You will have to give up the people you love the most to continue down this path, Meyrem, don't you understand? People you love  _will_  die."

Meyrem snickered. "I have already lost the people I love the most. I have no parents, thanks to you! I guess that makes you my only family. What should I call you?  _Stepmother_?" she smirked and pushed Xena's boot off her chest and quickly got to her feet.

She mounted her horse again and Xena stood in front of her way, pointing her sword at her. "You leave this place to hunt the Messengers of Eli, and I will make sure that you never live to see daylight again," Xena threatened.

The Hun laughed. "You must love them a lot. What is so special about those preaching heathens, anyway?" she eyed Xena carefully. The warrior did not budge and she frowned, pulling out her own large scimitar. "Fine, it is going to be like this, is it?"

Gabrielle pulled out her Sais and saw the other warrior Hun women surrounding her and Xena as well. "Xena!"

Xena's eyes darted to the bard and she clenched her jaw. She eyed Meyrem and cut the reins off her horse. "You want to attack the Messengers of Eli, you have to go through me first." She smiled.

Meyrem scoffed and hopped off the horse, facing the ex-conqueror. "Alright, whatever you want,  _stepmother_ ," she chided. "This will be an easy feat."

Xena rounded her shoulders, smiling at the arrogant Hun woman. "You must not know me as well as you think." She eyed Gabrielle and saw she was completely surrounded. "Let Gabrielle go," she demanded.

Meyrem looked behind her and saw her sisters crowded around her stepmother's dear friend. "Fine," she whistled at the women and they slowly backed away from the bard. She smiled and turned to Xena then dropped her sword. "We will settle this the old fashioned way."

Xena's eyebrow rose suspiciously and Gabrielle shook her head with fear and worry written all over her face.

* * *

Xena tended to Argo in the fields of the Steppes outside of the campgrounds. Gabrielle kept pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Xena!" she blurted out. Xena frowned and adjusted the saddle on top of Argo, readying herself for what she was about to do do.

"Please don't do this Xena, there must be another way. This is suicide!" Gabrielle grabbed Xena's arm, shaking it violently. "I beg you!"

Xena touched Gabrielle's arm lovingly and smiled weakly. "Meyrem won't learn, Gabrielle. This is no different than when you challenged Varia for the crown to save Eve. Meyrem wants to do this her way and I am willing to abide by her rules."

Gabrielle frowned sadly and sighed, resting her head against Xena's upper arm. "But this is not the right way. One of you could get seriously hurt or even die."

"Nobody is going to die today, Gabrielle. I can assure you that." She mounted Argo and adjusted her position, making sure she had everything she needed. "Meyrem thinks she is a tough conqueror, but today she is nothing but a blood thirsty warlord out for revenge." She kicked Argo and trotted off without Gabrielle.

Later every single person gathered around to see the duel between Meyrem and Xena. Gabrielle shoved through the people to get her spot in the first row. She looked to her right and saw Xena trotting to the center of the field and Meyrem to her left. Both women glaring at one another with swords in hand. Gabrielle couldn't help but think this was such a waste of time and not to mention dangerous. Xena didn't want to kill Meyrem and perhaps pitied the young woman. The Siberian Hun lost everything, her parents and her land. She had little left and the only person she was connected to was Xena –a person whom she hated.

Meyrem and Xena faced one another, each with a certain fire in their eyes. Xena was determined to show Meyrem that violence is not the way to solve everything. She couldn't let Meyrem attack the Messengers of Eli in Qin, especially since Eve was there with them. She already lost one child and wasn't ready to lose another one. Meyrem didn't care about the Messengers of Eli, Xena already knew that. She was just angry that Xena took Borias away from her, that much was obvious. Meyrem wanted to destroy everything in her path because she felt like it was the only way to make her feel better.

One of the Hun women raised the flag in between the women and then quickly ran back to the hill. Meyrem smiled and trotted around Xena, swinging her sword at her.

Xena's eyes widened and she blocked the blow easily and watched Meyrem circle around her as if this was some kind of game. Xena spun her head around and then Meyrem attacked her from behind. Xena growled and thrust her sword behind her head, blocking the sword. Her arms began shaking as Meyrem drove all of her force down onto the blade.

With a loud growl Xena swiftly turned Argo around and Meyrem frowned, twirling the sword in her hand, not taking her eyes off of Xena the entire time.

Suddenly Meyrem took off riding beyond the field and Xena followed her, grasping the hilt of her sword tightly. She sped up, riding beside Meyrem and saw a smile on her face.

"We don't have to do this!" Xena yelled.

Meyrem snarled and rode closer to Xena and clashed her sword against hers as they both increased speed in the large desert field. As Meyrem kept thrusting and swinging her sword at Xena, she was growing more furious by the minute.

Xena knew all of these moves, she had seen them hundreds of times. They weren't new nor exciting either. She knew Meyrem's move before she even struck a blow to her sword. She was unimpressed. A conqueror she was not, Xena thought.

Out of anger Meyrem jumped off her horse and tackled Xena, wrapping her arm around Xena's neck, choking her. Xena elbowed Meyrem in her ribs and the two fell off Argo and tumbled down the hill, holding onto each other.

Meyrem lost control and let go of Xena and kept tumbling down the hill. Xena frowned and skid to a stop, her boots digging into the ground. Meyrem finally stopped rolling down the grassy field onto her back and groaned.

Xena breathed heavily and picked up her sword and Meyrem's sword laying on the ground beside her. She marched down the hill and stood over the so-called conqueror. Meyrem opened her eyes and saw her stepmother glaring at her. Xena held both blades to Meyrem's throat.

"This ends now," she said.

Meyrem's labored breathing quickened as she was caught under Xena's rein with both her sword and Xena's, pointing directly at her neck. She narrowed her dark eyes up at the towering warrior. "So, kill me and get it over with. I lost."

Xena took one last look at the defeated Hun and sheathed her sword and threw Meyrem's sword off into the distance. The look on the Hun woman's face was shocking and Xena walked away slowly, traveling up towards Argo.

Meyrem sat up on her elbows and watched Xena walking away. "Why do you dishonor me?!" she yelled out. "You have the right to kill me!"

Xena stopped and turned around, glaring at the young woman, a self-claimed conqueror, taking shame in Borias' name. "I have no right to kill you, Meyrem and I don't want to." She continued walking away.

Meyrem's jaw dropped and she quickly got to her feet and charged at Xena. She pushed her down to the ground and swiped the sword from Xena's holster. Smiling, she pointed the tip of the sword under Xena's chin.

"It is you who deserves to die!" the Hun yelled and Xena looked up at her with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry that I took your father away from you, Meyrem, but killing me isn't going to bring him back or make you feel better. I used to be like you and think like you. It got me nowhere and I've lost many friends and people that I loved." She pleaded and saw a flicker in Meyrem's dark eyes. "I lost my son and your father because of the choices I made. Don't make the same mistake, Meyrem."

Meyrem's eyes filled with tears and thought of all the things she had missed in her life. She lost her mother when she was just a young girl and never had the chance to meet her father. She spent her entire life blaming Xena for the people she lost in her life. She thought turning to war and conquest would fill that void, but it didn't. It only made her feel more empty inside. Xena was right, killing her wasn't going to bring her parents back nor would it fix anything that hadn't already been done.

She dropped her sword and Xena exhaled relieved that she was spared. Xena rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around Meyrem, hugging her tightly.

"He didn't even know that I existed," Meyrem's voice muffled against Xena's shoulder.

Xena frowned and pulled away, looking into her red puffy eyes. She smiled softly and brushed away a few dark strands away from Meyrem's face. "You look a lot like him," she said and Meyrem smiled softly. "And I can tell you that he wouldn't want you to be a warlord, Meyrem. He would want better for you. I know I do."

Gabrielle looked over the hill and saw Xena and Meyrem riding towards them, completely unharmed. She had felt like she was holding her breath the entire time. She smiled and ran towards Xena, hugging her warmly.

"Thank the gods that you aren't hurt!" she smiled and Xena grinned, glancing at Meyrem.

"Not physically anyway," Xena replied in a hushed tone.

Gabrielle pulled away from the warrior and eyed Meyrem. She was walking away with her horse in tow, obviously embarrassed and defeated. Though, she was glad that nobody was hurt or died during this duel. This was definitely not like battling for the Amazon Queen's mantle at all.

* * *

The next day, mid morning, Gabrielle and Xena gathered up their belongings to leave the Steppes and travel through the mountains to finally meet with Eve. Xena walked with Gabrielle, talking quietly to each other, until Xena spotted Meyrem, cleaning some of her weapons outside of her yurt.

Gabrielle smiled and nodded to Xena, motioning her to go over there. Xena sighed and left Argo with the bard and approached Meyrem's yurt.

The Hun woman lifted her eyes and saw Xena towering over her. "Gabrielle and I are leaving to go to Qin."

Meyrem nodded silently and Xena glanced back at Gabrielle for guidance but the bard kept smiling, mouthing 'talk to her' several times.

Xena looked at the plethora of weapons she was cleaning and decided to take a seat next to her. She picked up a large scimitar, the blade was dull and it was an older sword, probably twenty years old or so. "This is a nice weapon," she said and Meyrem kept cleaning the sword in her lap. "I used to have one just like it."

Meyrem frowned and set the cloth down. "You don't have to make small talk with me, Xena."

"I'm not very good at talking," Xena mused. "And that's probably what got me into a lot of trouble back then." She smiled and Meyrem eyed her curiously. "Listen Meyrem, I can't change what I did in my past, but I also can't ignore it either. I don't want you to fall into the same trap that I did. I realize that I behaved so foolishly and lost everything, even though I had everything at the same time. It was never enough for me. I thought if I kept killing, raiding and pillaging, it would make me feel better, but it didn't. Borias tried to turn me, but it was already too late for me. It's never too late for you." She placed her hand on Meyrem's knee, looking into her dark eyes.

She sighed and continued, "I can't tell you what to do, but I know this path is dangerous and painful. You will suffer in the end. Don't make the same mistakes I did. If you ever need anything, I will be here for you," she pat her knee then got up and walked back towards Gabrielle.

Meyrem stood and called out, "Xena!" the warrior turned around. "Do you still live in Corinth?" she asked.

Xena smiled, "not anymore, but I'm always around."

Meyrem grinned shyly. "You will tell me if you are in the Steppes again, won't you?"

"Yes," Xena nodded. "You are welcome to join me and Gabrielle. We are going to see my daughter in Qin. She is working with the Messengers of Eli," she raised her eyebrow and saw Meyrem's face drain of color.

" _Oh_..." Meyrem lowered her eyes and now understood everything. Suddenly she felt even more embarrassed and ashamed than ever before. "I think I will stay here for awhile. My people need me," she said and Xena smiled and gave her a curt nod. "Maybe I will travel to Greece one day."

"I'll have to make sure Gabrielle shows you around. She knows a lot of spots in Greece that are beautiful," Xena winked then mounted Argo, helping the bard climb aboard.

The two trotted out of the campground and Gabrielle looked back, seeing Meyrem staring at them. "I think you two might be friends, maybe not now, but in the future."

Xena smirked and tugged on Argo's reins as they rode through the mountainous terrain. "It's going to take a lot for her to change, Gabrielle. Change doesn't happen overnight."

Gabrielle frowned and hugged Xena's waist. "You really think so?"

"She's in pain right now. She won't feel the need to change until something tells her to change and I can't do that for her. Maybe she needs a bard in her life," she slyly said.

The bard's cheeks flushed and she pressed her cheek against Xena's warm fur coat as they rode through the snowy mountains on their way to Qin.

* * *

Once the two finally arrived in Qin, they stumbled upon Eve and the rest of the Messengers helping a small village in the center of the old kingdom of Lao, which had been gone for so long now, over two decades ago. Eve was ladling some soup into bowls and handing them out to the poor people, mostly children.

Eve lifted her eyes and saw her mother and Gabrielle waltzing through the crowd of people with Argo in tow. She smiled and handed the ladle off to one of her followers and ran to them. Xena's eyes lit up as soon as she saw her and Gabrielle smiled widely.

"I thought you two weren't going to make it!" Eve hugged her mother then kissed Gabrielle's cheek. "Where have you been?"

Xena and Gabrielle looked at one another and Eve's eyebrow rose. "What happened?"

"We met someone."

"Nothing really."

Eve looked at her mother and then to Gabrielle. Both seemed to be at odds with one another. She folded her arms and smirked. "What is going on?"

The two were invited into a small home that housed many of the messengers, courtesy of the villagers. They were thankful that Eve and her followers came to Qin to help out and wanted to offer them a place to stay, despite the house being so small. Eve grabbed cups of warm tea and brought them to the low floor table.

She sat down opposite Xena and Gabrielle, handing them the tea, which Gabrielle was so thankful for. She really hated this cold weather and nursed the hot tea in her palms, while Xena remained silent the entire time, tapping her fingers on the cup.

Eve sighed and stared at them intensely. "So, are you two going to tell me what is going on or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" she teased.

Gabrielle's eyes slowly traveled up to Xena and nudged her arm. Xena groaned and set the cup of tea down onto the table. "Well, we came across someone in the Steppes. She claims the title Scourge of the Steppes," she said and Eve blinked. "She is Borias' daughter. She was going to attack the Messengers of Eli, but I was able to stop her."

Her daughter frowned sadly, "thank you," she grabbed her mother's hand warmly. "But that must have been hard for you. How did you stop her?"

"I told her that going down the path she was taking wasn't the right thing to do. I just hope she listens to what I had to say," Xena sighed, lowering her eyes. Gabrielle grinned weakly and rubbed Xena's arm gently for comfort.

"You are wise, mother, and if you were able to show me the way to a peaceful life, I'm sure that she will find her way too," Eve smiled and Xena nodded.

"Some people need more help than I can give," Xena said and turned to the bard with a glimmer in her eyes. Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and she sipped the tea lightly.

Gabrielle hissed and stuck out her tongue, immediately setting the hot tea down on the table. Eve chuckled and poured some water for the bard. "You burned your tongue didn't you?" Eve teased.

Gabrielle frowned and drank the water, eyeing the smug grin on Xena's face and the mirth in her daughter's eyes.

Xena shook her head and turned her attention back to Eve. "So, what have you been doing in Qin?" she smiled.

"A lot of things! I could show you around the village tomorrow if you're up for it?" Eve offered. Xena nodded and Gabrielle kept scraping her tongue with her hand.

"What do you think Gabrielle?" the warrior asked.

Gabrielle lifted her eyes and looked at the two women staring at her. "Huh?"

"We'd love to," Xena confirmed and Eve smiled.

"Wait, what?" the bard said and turned to Xena. "What am I agreeing to?"

"Just drink your water, Gabrielle."


End file.
